SuperNova
by ThaliaRoseWrites
Summary: Five years after Breaking Dawn, Bella has gone to college with Edward, and Renesmee starts highschool. The Cullens run into a young gifted vampire that causes a series of events that may change the lives of the Olympic coven and Quilieute pack forever. This is my first story so please READ and REVIEW!
1. Wake Up Call

Ok I made some changes and thought that making this the first chapter would be a lot better... Please review review review!

October 25th, 1911

Thalia sat up in bed, woken up by the soft daylight...and the sound of her 4 year old brother, Michael.

"Wake up, Thalia. Wake up! HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!" Michael bounced up and down on the edge of Thalia's baby pink duvet.

"Thanks! I can't beleive I'm already nine!" Does the officially make me a big kid?" Thalia asked Michael.

"Ha! I think so! Wow." Michael giggled.

"Thalia! Michael! Breakfast!" their mother, Rosemary, called from the kitchen. Michael quickly left the room to get and dressed. Thalia chose a white dress with red trim that went down to her mid-calves. She put on white tights and black maryjane shoes. Thalia grabbed her red peacoat and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the home-y smell of bacon and porridge.

"Happy Birthday, Darling!" Rosemary immeadiately put down the frying pan and hugged her little girl. She picked Thalia up and sat her on the counter.

"While you are at school today, I'm going to make you a birthday cake. What flavor do you want chocolate or vanila?" Rosemary asked with a smile on her face.

"Ummm... vanilla! But, do I have to go to school today? Can we go to the circus?" Thalia asked. Going to school on her birthday didn't sound fun at all.

"Of course you have to go to schoool, sweetie! We are still going to the circus, that's after school ends." Thalia's mother replied.

"Okayyyyy." Thalia sighed. "Mother, where Father?"

"I'm sorry, honey. He had to head to the Steel Mill early today. I'm sure he wishes you a good day. Here, sit down and eat your breakfast." Rosemary pulled the porridge out of the wood stove and scooped some into a bowl. She placed it in front of Thalia on the table. Rosemary got one for Michael just ahs he came down the stairs. He was wearing tan pants, a white shirt, brown jacket, and a paper boy's hat.

"Children, please eat quickly, you musn't be late for school!" Rosemary had finally thought they were old enough to walk to the school by themselves. Michael and Thalia put their coats on and walked out the door.

School was as boring as usual especially arithmatic and history. After school, Thalia found Michael and started heading home. Halfway there, Thalia heard someone shout behind her.

"Hello Birthday Girl!" Thalia's Father, Richard shouted from his fairly-new, Model T car.

"Father!" the children shouted as they jumped into the car to embrace Richard.

"We have to stop at home to get your mother, and then... We can go to the Circus!" Thalia's father said. Thalia smiled. She loved how outgoing her father was. He was one of the few parents at school who owned a car. Richard was also one of the only parents who let their children ride in the car. Although this new invention was conveinent, most thought that cars were too dangerous for children.

When they reached the house, Rosemary was watering the garden. When she saw the car pull in, she put her watering can down, grabbed her sun hat, and got in the front seat. The children moved to the back. They drove for about an hour until the stopped outside of the circus tent. Richard parked the car, and told the rest of the family to stay there.

"Hold on, I'll be right back soon. I'm going to buy our tickets and then we will watch the show!" Richard said. Thalia and Michael cheered. Rosemary smiled to see her children so excited. When Richard returned, tickets in hand, the children jumped out of the car and ran into the tent. Richard grabbed his wife's hand, and they walked inside.

The show was magnificent. It started with the ringmaster introducing the first act, acrobats. The soared through the air, grabbing siwing bars as they flipped. Then horses ran out and did a routine with a beautiful blonde women dressed in white. The ringmaster led a group of elephants out, each decorated with rhinestones around their eyes and hats. After more amazing acts and a spectacular grande finale, the show was over and it was time to go home.

"Awww, is it over?" Michael and Thalia asked in unison.

"Yes, dearies. It's time to go home." Rosemary responded. As much as Thalia loved the show, she was tired, and it felt great to fall asleep in the car on the way home.

Thalia woke a half hour later to her parents arguing about how to get home. "Let's turn right, Richard"

"No, we go straight and turn left up ahead."

" Are you sure? Why don't we just look at this map."

"Rosie, I know where we are."

"Where are we?"

"Almost home, I think."

"Of course! That helps! Let's just turn here." Rosemary pointed to the road on the right. Richard turned at the last second, so he ended up on the wrong side of the road, heading straight into another car. Thalia remebered a bright light, her mother's scream, and then darkness.

**...**

When Thalia woke up, she was in a bright room. Everything was white. Her back and neck ached. She felt a cut the went across her forehead, almost going in between her eyes. She looked at her body. Thalia had a cast on her right arm, and her left foot was bandaged heavily, with blood seeping through. A young-looking blonde doctor came into her view.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is my family?" Thalia asked him.

"My name is Carlisle. I work here at the hospital by your house. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Everything hurts. And everything look so bright." Thalia responded. She tried to sit up, but it hurt terribly. She winced.

"It's best you lay down for a while. You had a terrible accident."

"Where is my family?" Thalia repeated.

"Your brother is right there." He replied, pointing to her right, where Michael was sleeping. He looked alright, which made Thalia feel much better. "and your father is upstairs, in the adult wing."

"Is everyone ok?" Thalia questioned.

"...uhhhh yes. You guys may need to spend more time in the hospital though. Although you have the worst injuries and you'll be better soon, it may be best to stay here while you and your family...uhhh... cope." He said nervously, as if he was hiding something. "Why don't we wake Michael up and take you two to see you father." Carlisle continued. Thalia nodded. He took her in his arms, and place her in a wheelchair. Carlisle then woke up Michale, and put him in a chair as well.

"Can you help me push these to children to the adult wing?" Carlisle asked another doctor. The man nodded and grasped the handles of Michael's wheelchair. When they reached the adult wing, Thalia saw her father immeadiately. He looked ok. Thalia smiled. She looked at her brother, he was smiling as well. Carlisle and the other man put the two wheelchairs on the left side of Richard's bed. Although he was smiling, his eyes were red as though he was crying.

"How are my beautiful children?" Richard asked with a hoarse voice.

"We're ok." Michael responded. Thalia nodded in agreement. And then she realized what was missing- Rosemary.

"Where's Mother?" Thalia asked. Michael looked confused, he must've been wondering where she was, too. Richard just looked down. He took a deep breath and said, "When we were in the car accident, your mother was hurt very badly. She passed away five minutes after getting here." He said quietly, and then he and his son broke into tears. Thalia couldn't beleive her own ears. Her mother... was dead? Thalia screamed and cried more than she ever had before. Richard got out of his bed and hugged his two children. Telling them that everything was going to be ok, but Thalia knew that nothing would ever be the same.

Ok, is it good so far? I thought I should give some approapriate background to Thalia before continuing the Twilight part of this story.


	2. New Life

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Final exams are coming soon so I am super STRESSED. But here it is, finally. Please if you like this, review! I am open to suggestions, conscructive criticsim, and ideas. :D

RECAP: Thalia's family had gotten into a car accident in 1911. Her mother has died. It is now 3 years later, Thalia's birthday once more.

October 25th, 1914

Thalia sat up in bed. She looked at the clock in the corner of her room. It was 7:00 am. It was her birthday once more. Thalia's family did not celebrate anymore; it caused to much pain. Everyone was so upset. Thalia's mother had always brought happiness and energy to the family, but now, they were just dead. Although Thalia had stopped greiving and tried to take control of the family, her dad had never been the same. Thalia had to literally raise Michael by herself because her father quit his job, got drunk all the time, and often got upset for no particular reason. Thalia had gotten a job at a clothing factory, and Michael became a paper boy. Thalia and Michael cooked the meals together, cleaned the house, and payed taxes. Thalia's father spent most of his time at the liquor store or in his armchair in his bedroom just sitting there, doing nothing.

Thalia got out of bed and walked into Michael's room. She gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Michael, it's time to wake up." Thalia whispered. Michael sat up streched his arms and nodded. Without saying a word, he went to wash up in the bathroom. Thalia made both of their beds, and went to her room to get dressed. She chose a navy dress, white apron, and navy shoes. Then she went downstairs to make breakfast. Richard was in his room still. He always slept in late and didn't like it when the children made noise before they went to work or school. There was a piece of paper on the kitchen counter, 'Please bring my breakfast to my room. Then take Michael and go to work. I won't be home until late. The house better be clean when I get back. -Richard' Thalia read. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Richard didn't even like being called father anymore. She shook her head and thought to her self, 'No, not now. Don't cry, Michael's coming.' Michael walked down the stairs. He looked at Thalia.

"What do you want to eat this morning?" he asked.

"You choose. I don't care." Thalia responded.

"But it's your birthday. You pick." he said.

"NO, it's not. We don't celebrate anymore." Thalia responded sternly. One year after the accident, Thalia's father didn't even wish Thalia a happy birthday. She asked him about it and he said, "No, today is nothing special. Just another day without your mother." Thalia was very hurt. She understood her father's reason and decided to give him some time. It's been three years, and Richard hasn't snappped out of it.

"Fine. Let's have bacon sandwiches." Michael said. (A/N I know their food sounds weird but i researched foods of 1910 and this is what came up.) He walked to the icebox, grabbed the bacon, then went to the cabinet to get bread. He made the entire breakfast by himself. Thalia was suprised how responsible he was at just 8 years old. Michael got three plates out and put one sandwich on each. Then he got three glasses of water and set everything on the table. Thalia grabbed her father's food and brought it to his room. She opened the door slowly to be quiet, it didn't help because it squeaked anyway. Thalia set it on her father's dresser. She quietly walked out of the room.

When Thalia came back downstairs, Michael had already finished eating and was cleaning up. When Thalia was eating, her brother got both of their jackets. As Michael came to clear Thalia's place, she said "no I got it. You've helped a lot already." She smiled at him. He smiled back and said.

"I better get going. Mr Parkinson wants me there at 8."

"Ok, I should get to the factory too. I get paid today so we can go out for ice cream." Thalia replied cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan." Michael giggled as the children went their separate ways to work.

Thalia's shift ended at 5. Michael was done at 3. So, Thalia normally met him at home. But today, Michael decided to wait for Thalia at the factory. It was 4:45, and Thalia's shift ended early so she could get her pay, $20 for the past few months. She slowly walked up the stairs to Mr. Nixon's office.

She knocked on the door. A gruff "Come in." signaled her to walk inside.

"Uhhh...hello." Thalia said nervously.

"What do you want?" Mr. Nixon responded, obviously wanting to be alone.

"Well, today is my pay day and I was wondering if I could have it now." Thalia said slowly and quietly.

"No, you get paid the 25th." He replied sharply.

"Today is the 25th." Thalia said solemnly.

"Fine." mr. Nixon quicly wrote a check and shoved it into Thalia's little hands. "Here. Now leave." Thalia nodded and ran away.

When Thalia walked down the front steps, she practically tripped over Michael.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you." Thalia said apologetically.

"That's alright. Mrs. Markum tipped me again." He said with a grin holding two shiny coins in his hand.

"Good! Are you ready to go to the ice cream shop?" Thalia asked.

"Of course! Let's go." Michael giggled as he ran down the street. He pushed open the door that said 'West's Ice Cream Parlor' and walked inside. As Thalia walked in, she was greeted by the appetizing aroma of freshly baked waffle cones and icy vanilla. Michael stepped up to the counter.

"Now what can I get for you?" Mr. West said in a raspy, friendly voice. Mr. West was best friends with Richard. He was pale with dark brown hair and had gold eyes.

"Ummmm..." Michael scanned the menu hanging above the ice cream counter. "I'll have... a choclate milkshake with two cherries."

"And for you?" Mr. West turned to me.

"I'll have vanilla ice cream with fudge sauce." Thalia replied.

"Coming right up." Mr. West said with a grin. Thalia sat down at the counter beside Michael. He was on his knees peering over the edge. Michael loved watching the Mr. West make the ice cream. When Mr. West was finished, he placed the ice cream on the counter.

"How much?" Thalia said.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Mr. West replied, still smiling.

"Mr. West, you don't have to do that." Thalia said, getting out a few dollars.

"Thalia, today is your birthday." Mr. West said. Thalia tried to interrupt but he continued, "I don't care what your father says. You guys need to move on. You can still celebrate. Although your father doesn't say so, I'm sure he is very proud of how you took care of Michael. And besides, you guys are my most frequent customers." He walked off to help another customer.

"When he comes back can I order a hamburger?" Michael asked Thalia.

"Sure, " She said. "but this time make sure he pays us." Thalia replied, laughing, although she didn't know why. Maybe Mr. West was right. They needed to put the past behind themselves. Thalia reminded herself that she should wait for her father and talk to him about what Mr. West said.

By the time the two got home, it was nearly dark. just as Richard had predicted, he was not home yet. Thalia unlocked the door, plopped her bag and apron on the kitchen counter. Michael was very tired. He trudged up the stairs and barely was awake as he washed up in the bathroom. He combed his blonde hair and got into bed. Thalia decided that she should just go to bed and talk to her father the next morning. As she lay in bed, her eyes heavily fell and she was soon fast asleep.

Michael woke up at about 7:30. He sat up and breathed in deep to smell what Thalia was cooking. She normally got up early, but today he smelled nothing. Hmm. He got up, and peeked into Thalia's doorway. She was sound asleep. 'Oh well.' he thought. 'I'll surprise Thalia and get breakfast started.' So he quickly threw on brown pants and a white button up shirt. Then he went downstairs. He went to the icebox and grabbed some ham to fry in the pan. Then he started making some oatmeal. When it was all done cooking, he set the table with three of everything and went to go outside and grab milk that the milkman left. Lastly, he went upstairs to go wake up Thalia. He walked into Thalia's room and said

"Thalia, it's 9:00 already." He gently shook her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry." Thalia replied sleepily. "Wow I slept that late?"

"Haha yeah." Michael laughed. "I made breakfast already. Should I wake Father up?"

"No, I'll do it. You can go start eating." Thalia said with a smile. She was oddly in a good mood. Thalia got dressed in a baby blue dress and black oxfords, and went into her father's room to get him up for the day. But to her surprise, her father wasn't there. Everything was exactly the same as Thalia left it when she cleaned it the day before. Had her father never come home? She ran downstairs, almost hyperventilating.

"Michael, have you seen father?" Thalia almost screamed.

"No, why?" Michael asked, a worried look now printed in his face.

"He never came home last night." Thalia said.

By dinnertime, Richard never showed. Thalia was worried. He father had sometimes come home late but he never has been gone this long. After she put Michael in bed, she ran to Mr. West's house, who lived 3 doors down. She knocked on the door and Mr. West's son, Jack, opened it. He looked pale, and just like Mr. West, he had golden eyes.

"I was just about to go to your house." he said quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if your father knew where mine was." Thalia asked.

"My dad's been missing for almost a day. He never came home from work last night. I was going to ask if your dad knew where he was but..." He trailed off.

"Okay, Yea I'll let you know if we find anything out." Thalia said, defeated.

"Same to you." Jack replied as he shut the door.

Thalia was devastated. She thought that Mr. West would know where Richard was. She lost her only hope. Thalia ran home as fast as she could, crying. When she walked in the house, Thalia slammed the door. Instantly regretting it as she realized Michael was already asleep. Thalia ran and jumped on her bed, tears falling down her face.

"Thalia? What's wrong?" Michael asked as he peered into Thalia's room.

"It's father. He's been missing, and I don't think he's coming back." Thalia choked on her words.

"What are we going to do? Thalia, I'm scared." Michael said as his eyes watered.

"I don't know; I'm scared too."

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Michael asked innocently.

"Of course you can." Thalia said as she moved over to have room for Michael in her bed. Soon, they were both fast asleep.

BANG BANG BANG. SCRAAAATCH. Thalia woke up with a start. What was that noise? BANG BANG. She sat up, scanning the room for any sign of the source. BANG BANG BANG. Thalia was dumbfounded. What was going on? By now, Michael was awake as well.

"What's that?" Michael said uneasily as he pointed to the window to their left. Then Thalia saw them. Two dark figures pounding on her window. BANG BANG CRAAAAACK. Finally, the window gave out, glass shattering everywhere. In the blink of an eye, to tall men lept inside. Michael wimpered and ducked under the sheets. Thalia squinted her eyes to get a better look at them; It was hard to see them in the moonlight. The men were tall, pale, and one had dark red eyes and the other had warm gold ones, just like Mr. West. One advanced toward them. His eyes fixed on Thalia.

"You smell delicious." He said slyly. His voice was familiar. "Ahhhhh," he breathed in. "So...mouthwatering." He comtinued, an evil grin on his alabaster face.

"Richard! She's your daughter!" The other one said. This voice was easy to point out- it was Mr. West. So the other must be... her father?

"Father?" Thalia jumped out of bed and raced to embrace him. "We were so worried where have you-" Interrupting Thalia, Richard sank his teeth into his poor daughter's neck. A blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the house.

"NOOO!" Michael yelled he immeadiately ran downstaird to hide. Meanwhile, Mr. West stopped Richard from killing Thalia by knocking him out of the way.

"Fine, take her. I'll have the other." Richard said. Before Thalia could respond. Richard flashed downstairs. She heard Michael's terrifying cry.

"Thalia? Thalia, listen to me." Mr. West said. "Hide, stay away from your father and hide."

"But it burns." Thalia grunted.

"I know, I know. Just hide, I'm going to save Michael." Mr. West replied. In a heartbeat, he zoomed downstairs and found Richard, bent over his son's body.

"GET OFF HIM! NOW!" Mr. West screamed as he attacked Richard before Michael's body was completely drained dry.

"It- It BURNS!" Michael screamed. Mr. West pinned Richard to the ground.

"Get off me Oliver!" Richard screamed.

"NO! These are your children, you family. You musn't hurt them." Mr. West responded loudly.

"They mean nothing to me. This is my chance at a new life, to start over. I meant nothing after Rosie was killed. Now, I know I can live as someone new, and I want no memory of my wife." Richard yelled.

"Fine. You leave me no choice. You may not care for you own children but I do. This is for my son. I'm sorry." And with that, Mr. West separated Richard's head from his body and set the pieces ablaze. He picked up Michael and went to find Thalia.

"Thalia, Thalia where are you?" Mr. West searched the bedroom, but couldn't see her.

"I'm right HERE." said a strained voice on the carpet. Mr. West slowly walked forward until he stubbed his foot on an invisible object.

"OW!" Thalia screamed. "How can you not see me? Get us out of here is BURNS!"

"Thalia, I think you invisible! Try and show yourself!" Immeadiately, Thalia reapeared.

"How did you DO that?" Mr. West asked.

"Don' tknow, don't CARE. Just help me!" Thalia exclaimed as Mr. West scooped Thalia up and jumped out of the window, both children in his arms. And then he ran, slowly and then faster and faster. Thalia thought she might be sick. But that was nothing compared to the burning. It started in her neck, then it slowly got hotter and hotter spreading thru her torso, her arms, and legs. It was all over. She lifted her head as much as she could. She saw Michael, pale and sweating. Both children screamed and screamed, having no way to releive the pain.

After about an hour, Mr. West slowed, and then sprinted up at mountain. It slowly got colder and colder, but by the time they got to a cave in the summit, Thalia didn't feel the burning, and she wasn't cold, she was comfortable. Mr. West lied the children down on the rock floor, and went deeper into the cave, coming back with bags of red liquid. Was that blood? Each bag had a straw poked inside. What could that be used for? Almost at the same time, Thalia and Michael sat up, looking at each other.

"Your eyes... are red." they said to eachother simautaneously.

"I know it's a bit of a shock, but I am going to just say it. My son and I are not... human." Mr. West stopped after that to see their reaction.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"We are immortal, we live forever. Your father recently became the same way." Mr. West added slowly, trying not to scare them.

"How is that possible? Tell me." Thalia demanded angrily. After all these years her family had known the West's they managed to keep this one extremely important secret?

"Well, we are... vampires." Thalia just stared at him, not knowing what to say so he continued. "And so was your father." Thalia was about to say something when Mr. West said, "Don't say anything, just listen. Another vampire attacked my son and I in 1810. For some reason, he didn't get to drink all of our blood, so his venom turned us into these creatures. We are supposed to drink human blood, but we choose to kill animals instead; human lives are too important. Last night, you father was hit by a car in front of my house. The car kept going, but I ran outside. He was nearly dead. So I did what first came to my sind, I bit him and changed him into one of us. He was unconcious when I found him, so he didn't wake up until he was a full vampire. He immeadiately tried to leave, but Jack tried to stop him. But, out of instinct, you father... he fought Jack... and killed him." Mr. West was quiet for a few moments and then continued, "Then he ran over to your house, I followed him, and you know what happens from there." Mr. West continued to explain everything about vampires- the choice between human and animals, immortality, physical apperances, strength, etc. He even explained all he knew about the Volturi. Clearly, the children were not catching on.

"What does this have to do with us?" Michael asked.

"Well, you guys are vampires too."

Like it? Please Review!


End file.
